


Mem Fuks™

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SchuyHigh: I just came home to see Laf crying while watching It's a Wonderful Life------------------Alexander Hamilton: HamTheManJohn Laurens: JeanOrJohnHercules Mulligan: GodAlmightyLafayette: LafItOffAaron Burr: A-a-ronAngelica Schuyler: SchuyByeEliza Schuyler: WhyIsSchuyPeggy Schuyler: SchuyHighThomas Jefferson: JeffYourSonJames Madison: IsYourSonMadGeorge Washington: WoshongtonMaria Reynolds: ReyNOAdrienne de Noailles: AdrenalineRushOriginially posted on Wattpad





	1. It's a Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Hamilton: HamTheMan  
> John Laurens: JeanOrJohn  
> Hercules Mulligan: GodAlmighty  
> Lafayette: LafItOff  
> Aaron Burr: A-a-ron  
> Angelica Schuyler: SchuyBye  
> Eliza Schuyler: WhyIsSchuy  
> Peggy Schuyler: SchuyHigh  
> Thomas Jefferson: JeffYourSon  
> James Madison: IsYourSonMad  
> George Washington: Woshongton  
> Maria Reynolds: ReyNO  
> Adrienne de Noailles: AdrenalineRush

_**SchuyHigh added LafItOff, HamMyMan, JohnOrJean, GodAlmighty, A-a-ron, SchuyBye, WhyIsSchuy, JeffYourSon, IsYourSonMad, Woshongton, and ReyNO to the chat** _

**SchuyHigh:** I just came home to see Laf crying while watching It's a Wonderful Life

**JohnOrJean:** Laf why

**LafItOff:** it brings back memories

**JeffYourSon:** why would a movie about suicide and angels bring back memories

**LafItOff:** liSTEN UP I DID A PLAY WHEN I WAS YOUNGER LEAVE ME ALONE.

**HamMyMan** : wait whats it about

**SchuyHigh** : oh no

**LafItOff:** After George Bailey  wishes he had never been born, an angel  is sent to earth to make George's wish come true. George starts to realize how many lives he has changed and impacted, and how they would be different if he was never there.

**GodAlmighty:** Did you take that from the internet.

**LafItOff:** NO.

**SchuyHigh:** He did. I saw him.

**Woshongton:** It is a very good movie.

**WhyIsSchuy:** ive never seen it

**LafItOff:** we're having movie night.

**IsYourSonMad:** but im sick

**LafItOff:** nO EXCUSE

**A-a-ron:** Why am i here.

**HamMyMan:** I cant come over

**IsYourSonMad:** ^^

**SchuyHigh:** guys please come he wont let me get peace hes playing it and fuCKING TALKING WITH THE MOVIE PLESE JUST COME

**ReyNO:** alex, love, please come.

**HamMyMan:** but...

**ReyNo:** NOW.

**HamMyMan:** yes ma'am

**LafItOff:** YES!

**SchuyHigh** : He's celebrating now.

**SchuyBye:** y uo fuvkers w ok e me u pp

**SchuyHigh:** it's 7 at night

**SchuyBye:** SHU T UP A ND LET M E S L E E P

**LafItOff:**   ANGELICA GET OVER HERE YOU GUYS ARE ALL COMING FOR MOVIES.

**A-a-ron:** In all seriousness why am i here


	2. Zodiac Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HamTheMan: just curious, but whats your zodiac sign?

**HamTheMan:** just curious, but whats your zodiac sign?

**HamTheMan:** im a Gemini

**GodAlmighty:** Aries, right here

**A-a-ron:** Sagittarius, but zodiac signs don't say anything about your personality. they aren't real

**JeanOrJohn:** jeez way to be a buzzkill. Taurus

**LafItOff:** Scorpio. what do our birth dates have to do with who we are??? that makes no sense.

**SchuyHigh:** Its just for fun. I am, of course, your one and only Virgo

**JeffYourSon:** I'm a Virgo too.

**SchuyHigh:** bitch wanna fight?? fuckin come at me bro, ill fuck you up

**IsYourSonMad:** calm down. its just a sign. personally, I'm a Cancer

**SchuyBye:** only the fabulous of the fabulous get to be a Capricorn, like mwah

**WhyIsSchuy:** Aquarius

**ReyNO:** Leo the Lion!! Roar!!

**Woshongton:** Pisces

**A-a-ron:** seriously, what does your birthday have to do with you are as a person?? its just when you were born and started living and stuff

**GodAlmighty:** A+ wording

**HamTheMan:** its just for fun, Aaron. like Peggy said. for fun.

**A-a-ron:** yes, but its completely illogical and stupid! how could being born on a simple day change your entire personality!

**JeffYourSon:** anyone else read that in a British accent?

**JeanOrJohn:** Aaron, i cant tell if you're stupid, dumb, or completely ignoring the point.

**WhyIsSchuy:** doesn't dumb and stupid mean the same thing?

**HamTheMan:** stupid is the definition of dumb, but stupid is lacking common sense or something 

**A-a-ron:** off topic

**ReyNO:** hot topic ;)

**SchuyHigh:**  Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way...

**HamTheMan:** NO

**GodAlmighty:** PEGGY NO

**JeffYourSon:** GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE WITH THAT PIECE OF SHIT TRASH

**SchuyBye:** I'm disowning you Peggy. you're no longer my sister.

**SchuyHigh:** angelica nooooo I'm sorry sister please I'm sorry

**SchuyBye:** sister? youre not my sister....

**SchuyHigh:** no....

**LafItOff:** wait i am confused? why is that so bad? it is just a sentence, non?

**ReyNO:** sweaty :)

**Woshongton:** I'm a 45 year old man but even I recognize that sentence

**JeanOrJohn:** Washington wtf you read crappy fanfiction???

**HamTheMan:** i accidentally sent him it when i tried to email him a work document.

**WhyIsSchuy:** why do you have it on your computer???

**ReyNO:** he reads it when hes sad because the awfulness cheers him up

**IsYourSonMad:** how do you know that??

**HamTheMan:** she walked in on me reading it.

**SchuyBye:** how pathetic of you, Hamilton

**HamTheMan:** IT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT MYSELF OKAY

**SchuyHigh:** !!OFF!!TOPIC!! Laf, :) sweetie, :) let :) me :) show :) you :)

**JeffYourSon:** all those smiley faces are creepy as fuck

**SchuyHigh:**  http://myimmortalrehost.webs.com/chapters122.htm read :) this :)

**LafItOff:** i agree with Thomas. it is terrifiant.

**GodAlmighty:** don't throw in fucking french words bullshit. not all of us are billingual fools.

**HamTheMan:** as a bilingual person myself, i take offense.

**JeanOrJohn:** ^^^^

**LafItOff:** etes-vous jaloux? ;)

**ReyNO:** gosh, we've gotten so off topic, huh?

**A-a-ron:** yep


	3. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GodAlmighty: I wonder what it would be like to have sex with your doppelganger

**GodAlmighty:** I wonder what it would be like to have sex with your doppelganger

**JeanOrJohn:** where is this coming from?

**GodAlmighty:** idk man i saw it on the internet

**HamTheMan:** what would it be like? laf, jeeferson, your doppelgangers.

**GodAlmighty:** ha, jeeferson

**LafItOff:**..............................................................

**JeffYourSon:**......................................................................

**LafItOff:**.............................................................................................

**JeffYourSon:**................................................................................................

**HamTheMan:** what?

**JeffYourSon:** we're twins

**GodAlmighty:** woAH PLOT TWIST

**IsYourSonMad:** you never knew?

**HamTheMan:** NO I DID NOT

**SchuyHigh:** wow some friend you are

**HamTheMan:** Peggy did you know?

**SchuyHigh:** course I did. how could I not?

**HamTheMan:** why didn't you mention it??????????

**SchuyHigh:** oh, i wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure it out.

**HamTheMan:** wow thanks

**SchuyHigh:** aww, love you too!  <3

**JeanOrJohn:** OK, so definitely not laf or Jefferson

**A-a-ron:** it might just be me, but I've always thought peegy and maria looked very alike

  **SchuyHigh:** ah yes, it is I, Peegy Schuyler

**A-a-ron:** oh, you know what i meant

**WhyIsSchuy:** OK that's cool and all but can I say that I'm not exactly comfortable with my girlfriend fucking my sister?

**ReyNO:** yeah, because I'm not to comfortable with that either

**A-a-ron:** i was merely pointing it out

**Woshongton:** James and Hercules look very alike.

**GodAlmighty:** yeah, NOPE

**IsYourSonMad:** yeah, what he said

**HamTheMan:**....so that's everyone?

**LafItOff:** oui

**JeffYourSon:** also Hamilton, laf  & I wouldn't work because a doppelganger is someone who looks like you but isn't related to you in anyway. if we're twins, we share the same genetic material. we're related.

**HamTheMan:** yeah yeah, i know. i didn't need a science lesson. I'm not stupid, ya know.

**JeffYourSon:** for someone who claims to not be stupid, you really are incredibly dumb

**HamTheMan:** oh really?

**JeffYourSon:** yeah. really.

**HamTheMan:** i'd say you're stupider than me

**SchuyHigh:** ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful. no need to fight.

**LafItOff:** I agree with Peggy. I do not want mon ami fighting with mon frere.

**GodAlmight:** i know that "ami" means friend, but what about frere?

**LafItOff:** it means brother

**GodAlmighty:** oh. ok. that makes sense.


	4. Pick-up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HamTheMan: who's ready for some pick-up lines?!

**HamTheMan:** who's ready for some pick-up lines?!

**JeanOrJohn:** i am!

**HamTheMan:** Ayeeee

**J** **eanOrJohn** **:** Ayeeeee

**GodAlmighty:** hit us with some, hamilton

**HamTheMan:** "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put "U" and "I" together"

**SchuyHigh:** i rate it 6/10

**HamTheMan:** well geez, thanks a lot

**SchuyHigh:** yo, it's just not good enough! get better material.

**HamTheMan:** "Do you like raisins? How about a date?"

**JeffYourSon:** meh. 5/10

**HamTheMan:** bitch

**ReyNO:** alex, babe, calm down. it's just a pick-up line. I think it's quite nice.  <3 <3 <3

**HamTheMan:** <3 <3 <3

**JeanOrJohn:** <3 <3 <3

**WhyIsSchuy:** <3 <3 <3

**GodAlmighty:** ew, relationships

**ReyNO:** how about you suck my dick?

**HamTheMan:** MOVING ON

**HamTheMan:** "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or do I need to walk by again?"

**JeffYourSon:** even worse. 3/10

**HamTheMan:** "I really hate the letter X.""Why?""Because I never want to be yours."

**JeffYourSon:** are you even trying anymore? 1/10

**HamTheMan:** "Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?"

**JeffYourSon:** i've seen twelve year olds with better material. -10/10

**HamTheMan:** So all mine are bad huh? Do you have any?

**JeffYourSon:** sure I do. and they're infinitely better than yours.

**HamTheMan:** prove it

**JeffYourSon:** "You remind me of mac & cheese. I love mac & cheese."

**JeffYourSon:** boom.

**HamTheMan:** that's dumb and stupid and will NEVER work on anyone!!

**IsYourSonMad:** it worked on me

**JeffYourSon:** boom.

**SchuyBye:** watching this is very entertaining, but now all these pick up lines have reminded me of how lonely i am.

**LafItOff:** I know someone

**_LafItOff added AdrenalineRush to the chat_ **

**LafItOff:** Everyone, meet Adrienne!

**AdrenalineRush:** Where am I? Who are you? Marie, why did you bring me here?

**SchuyHigh:** OMG she calls you Marie that's adorable

**AdrenalineRush:** Who are you?

**LafItOff:** that's my girlfriend, Adrienne.

**LafItOff:** Introduce yourself, everyone!

**HamTheMan:** I am Alexander, but you can call me Alex.

**WhyIsSky:** Hi! I'm Eliza, and dating Alex, John, and Maria.

**AdrenalineRush:** All at once? How does that make sense?

**WhyIsSky** : its called polyamory

**GodAlmighty** : im still laughing over Marie

**LafItOff:** shhhhh

**LafItOff** : no one needs to be reminded

**GodAlmighty** : sure

**GodAlmighty** : but im hercules

**SchuyBye** : im Angelica

**LafItOff:** shes the single one i told you about

**AdrenilineRush** : oh? nice to meet you, angelica ;)

**SchuyBye** **> >>>LafItOff** why would you do this to me

**LafItOff >>>>SchuyBye **;)))))))

**SchuyHigh** : wait youtube is giving me nonifications bye fuckers i have a youtube video to watch

_**SchuyHigh has left the chat** _

**JeanOrJohn** : there she goes

**HamTheMan** : RIP

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: My school did a production of It's a Wonderful Life and I was in my room and I thought of the ending and I teared up a bit so yeah.


End file.
